fandom_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Buthua (World)
''Short Note: Buthua is located in an unkown location to where few had only found. Home to simular features with Earth an Mobius, Buthua is home to rich forest, oceans, an polar ice caps. Though unlike planets near its location, the air pollution is lower as its foliage is consumes double the amount of Co2 an other toxic pollutions in the air. '' 'Facts About Buthua (Notes will be added as members discovers):' 'Races/Nations:' Kingdom of Lispion (Loyalty/Armed Forces) Republic of Lithuainia (Armed Forces/Naval) Empire of Walter (Population/Armed Forces) Republic of Genoa (World Bank/Economics) Biology- 'The planet of Buthua is ranged with spieces that have evolved over the years. Genes of its inhabitants consist of mostly animal mixed with human genes. Though inhabitants aren't the only biological beings on the planet, in certain biomes of the world are home to special animals an creatures. '''Plant Life-' Consisting of large forest and oceans, the planet looks untouched besides certains areas, towns, and fields. Most plant life is that like the ones found on Mobius an Earth, but seemed to be enhanced and able to absorb more toxic fumes or gasses. 'Environment- '''The planet is filled with lush forest, small but lush fields, oceans of all sorts an sizes, and polar ice caps (both in the North an South). The planet is split into two sections, the North Hemisphere an South Hemisphere, both consisting of their own spieces and environments. '''Inhabitant Species-' Buthuaians/Anthromatic Creators 'Minerals-' Uknown 'Day Cycle-' 365 days 'Atmosphere- '''Stable/Breath able '''Pollution Status-' Minimum 'Population-' 3,000,000,00 'Technology-' Early 21st Century/Steampunk 'Transportation Devices-' Stage 1 Photon Drives (Side Affect: Medical issues including cancer as a being uses it for long periods of time.) '''Races/Nations: 'Kingdom of Lispion (Loyalty/Armed Forces):' Technology- '21st Century/Steampunk '''Short Discription-' Known as the capital nation on the planet, all planet affairs are held in the nation's capital city. Though some nations disagree with many views, the Kingdom of Lipsion believes in peace an order. 'Economic Status-' Good 'Military-' Active, LAF (Lipsion Air Foce), RAF (Royal Armed Force), (RN) Royal Navy '''Republic of Lithuainia (Armed Forces/Naval): Technology-''' 21st Century/Early Steampunk 'Short Discription-' Also known as "spartans" the Republic is the power house of the Kingdom of Lipsion. Due to a revolt in its early years the Republic broke of and formed its own entity as it built up its economy. Though in recent years the Republic of Lithuainia has rejoined the Kingdom, but is still considered their own nation by the high officials of the Kingdom. 'Economic Status-' Fair 'Military-' LAC (Lithuainia Air Corps), LGF (Lithuainia Ground Forces), LNF (Lithuainia Naval Forces) '''Empire of Walter (Population/Armed Forces): Technology-''' 21st Century/Late Steampunk 'Short Discription-' Considered the faciast government on Buthua, Walter's Empire has grown dramatically after its lost during the revolution times. Consisting of almost half of the world's population this nation has always been a threat to its sister's nations with the growth of their technology and forces. Though holding a large population the nation is currentlt suffering a depression with its people. 'Economic Status-' Decaying 'Military-' Lufer Air Wings (LAW), Imperial Guard Forces (IGF), Wolf Pack (WP) '''Republic of Genoa (World Bank/Economics): 'Technology-' 21st Century Mid/Late Steampunk 'Short Discription-' The bank of the world basically, the Republic of Genoa maintains the worlds public affiars and economics. Though not strong enough to hold its own armed forces the republic is granted protect of RAF and its own militia. 'Economic Status-' Strong 'Military-' Militia, RAF (Royal Armed Forces) Category:Worlds Category:(TM) The-Bismarck Pages Category:Races Category:Nations